Multi-bar hinge linkage supporting brackets are employed for the support of casement type or projection type windows. That is, the supporting brackets support the windows to permit a pivotal movement about a vertical axis or a horizontal axis. The supporting brackets are also adapted to be connected between a conventional window frame and a window sash, whether the structures be formed of metal, wood, plastic, PVC, composites or structural materials. The supporting brackets are typically arranged to cause the pivot axis of the window to move to and from the window frame so that when the window is opened, both surfaces of the window are accessible from inside of the window frame.
The supporting brackets can be configured to be employed on either the left or right side of a window (non-handed bracket) or be specific to a left or right side of the window (handed).
The advantages of windows having supporting brackets has resulted in increased use of the supporting brackets. The increased use has resulted in increased applications, wherein the applications of the supporting brackets requires increased capacity. Specifically, the supporting brackets are subject to increased loading and sealing requirements. While increased material thickness in the supporting bracket can partially accommodate the increased load requirements, the size of the supporting brackets is limited.
Therefore, the need exists for a supporting bracket having increased load capacity, while retaining traditional sizing restrictions. The need also exists for reducing failure of a supporting bracket under relatively high loading.